


Already Perfect

by LigerCat



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Loss of Innocence, Middle School, Other, the boys trying to be helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Middle school teachers are weird.





	Already Perfect

Phineas and Ferb lingered at their desks as the rest of the science class, their friends included, filed out.

Ferb gave his brother a look.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe we should draw up some blueprints first?" Phineas whispered. "I'm not sure it's feasible, and if she says yes, and we give her back a, well, a person with the personality of wood, it might not go over so well. I don't wanna fail this class."

_Like that could happen._ Ferb gave him a barely-noticeably-different look.

Phineas slid off his chair and started walking to the front of the classroom where Ms. Murawski was caressing her desk and muttering sweet-nothings to it. "Ms. Murawski?"

Her head popped up, a brief flash of annoyance on her face before it smoothed out. "Yes, uh, Phineas? Did you need something?"

"We couldn't help but noticed your ob—" Phineas cut off as Ferb gently elbowed him. "—closeness to your desk."

She beamed. "Isn't this desk beautiful, solid oak." Her eyes locked back onto the desk, her hand moving, almost petting, it. "My beautiful, beautiful desk. Such hard wood. Always so hard..."

"Uh, yeah." Phineas blinked, trying to remember what he was saying. "About that. Since you're so close to it, we were thinking maybe we could make it sentient or like, you know, an actual person?"

"Oakley's already perfect, why would I want him any other way." She smiled dreamily. "Boys, excuse us, would you?"

"Sure?" He exchanged a look with Ferb, who shrugged. "Come on." Phineas took a step steps towards the door before realizing Ferb wasn't following. Backtracking, he grabbed his brother's arm and started tugging him from the classroom.

Once outside the door, Ferb stopped again, staring back into the room.

"What is it?" Phineas glanced in to see what had his attention. "It's just Ms. Murawski talking to her desk... and climbing on top of it, and raising her skirt... and making some weird movements and—and... uh..."

Ms. Murawski let out a low moan.

"That is _so_ not PG."


End file.
